militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
13th Anti-Aircraft (Mixed) Signals (United Kingdom)
* |branch = *Royal Corps of Signals|dates = 1956—????|role = Signals Support|size = Squadron|command_structure = Scottish Command|nickname = 242 Sig Sqn|website = 242 Signal Squadron}}242 (Scottish) Signal Squadron was a military communications unit of the Royal Corps of Signals within the British Army. The squadron was first formed to support Scottish Command after the re-organisation of the army in the later 50's. It is unknown when the squadron was disbanded, but certainly happened before the Army 2020 refine.Royal Signals >> Squadrons >> 240 to 243 Squadrons at british-army-units1945on.co.uk http://british-army-units1945on.co.uk/royal-signals/squadrons-2/240-243-squadrons.htmlLord and Watson Page 98 History In 1956 Scottish Command (Mixed) Signal Squadron was formed. The squadron's initial role was to support all units based in Scotland. This role that changed to support Scottish Command directly along with supporting the regular units based throughout Scotland. After forming, the squadron was based in Edinburgh. By 1 September 1959 the squadron was renamed as 242 Signal Squadron (Scottish Command). Following their name change, the squadron started to provide communications for the 2nd Division which was headquartered in Edinburgh at the time. By 1972 the squadron was again renamed, becoming 242 (Scottish) Signal Squadron. After the Mason Review of 1975, the squadron was given an additional role, this time to support the NATO ground terminal station at Balado Bridge.242 Signal Squadron at army.mod.uk By 1992 the squadron maintained the following structure; * Squadron Headquarters and Headquarters Troop in Edinburgh * 1 Troop at Edinburgh Castle (Edinburgh) * 2 Troop in Glasgow ** Detachments throughout the Hebrides * 3 Troop at Barry Budden Training Area ** Detachment in Kirkdudbright In 2002, the squadron was moved under control of the recently reformed 10th Signal Regiment. After moving to the new regiment, the squadron was tasked with providing communications and information services to the Army in Scotland and Northern England. By this time, the squadron was re-organised into the following structure; * Squadron Headquarters and Headquarters Troop in Edinburgh (Craigiehall, West Lothian) * 1 Troop in York (North Yorkshire) * 2 Troop in Catterick (North Yorkshire) * 3 Troop in Preston (Lancashire) * Multiple Detachments at the Training areas and ranges in the region The squadron was also tasked with supporting the 2nd Division through provision and maintenance of public adress and sound systems at high profile events. One of the major examples of the squadron providing support to the area is during the Royal Edinburgh and Berwick Military Tattoos. They also provided communications for the troops based in Edinburgh Castle. In April 2002 51 (Scottish) Brigade took over all regional control of Scotland. The squadron as a result provided communications support and installation of communication infrastructure for their new HQ at Forthside Barracks in Stirling. References Sources * Lord, Cliff, and Graham Watson. The Royal Corps of Signals Unit Histories of the Corps (1920-2001) and Its Antecedents. Helion and Company, 2003. ISBN 1874622922 * 242 Signal Squadron at army.mod.uk http://www.army.mod.uk/royalsignals/242sigsqn/ Category:Military units and formations of the British Army Category:Signal Squadrons of the British Army Category:Military units and formations established in 1956 Category:Squadrons of the British Army